flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EnderoftheEnd-
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm Death. Uhm I was thinking... Are you guys gonna add some birds? Cuz I've just gathered the birds that the players want. Humming bird, Duck, Penguin, Horned owl, Snowy owl, Cockatoo, Parrot, Toucan, Woodpecker, Flamingo, Peacock, Puffin bird, Pelican, Lovebird and The bird with the light blue feet. Thank you!! ^_^ I just wanted to say what the players wanted. Death Robin21 (talk) 17:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't work for Fly Like A Bird... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 17:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I know I probably have no business in this matter, but I've encountered this issue on so many wikis, it's ridiculous. Please remember, people, that admins are not involved in the development of the actual game. Gamevial has an email address and a Facebook page where you can forward these kinds of messages. ☼☼☼ ©♥ᴚ⅂⅄ δ∫♣©ε ☼☼☼ 00:12, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Also, Ender, sorry for never replying to your message! I've been busy with adminstrating other wikis that I've next to abandoned the Fly Like a Bird Wiki. I became an admin during the time I played the game pretty much everyday, but now, I probably only play it once every two months. I know, there's no excuse. Anyways, best of luck to you! The wiki is in much better and capable hands with a user who is much more active. Thanks! ☼☼☼ ©♥ᴚ⅂⅄ δ∫♣©ε ☼☼☼ 00:18, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your message, and I forgive your inactivity. I promised on Community Central and now I promise in front of you that this wiki will be well managed under my adminship. ~Aquila Hello, Aquila. From going back into the last few edits, I checked that Annoying_Troll had severely vandalized your talk page, and profile page. I am not quite sure if I restored it, but I did it for you. Dapplestar(sc 22:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I see. Thank you for informing me. That was a big 'fuck you' for me. Ha. ~Aquila Juno, stop harrassing Ender. Since you're a admin, can you put a lock on the Nova Avalon page, protecting it, though only I can edit it. It's been vandalised in the past. Poison Jam (talk) 17:08, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I need to retrieve the data information from The Phoenix City, The Dragon City, The Grand City, The Pure Meadow and The Nightingale Inn (the pages you ''deleted). Sadly I cannot. I NEED to retrieve it. Poison Jam (talk) 18:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) You're lucky I saved the information into my files. Tsk. I made you a FH account, since it's open right now. :D I used your email (SORRY XD BLAME FUCKING CHATZY FOR SHOWING EMAILS) so, confirm it, and then you can do whatever you want with your account. Like CHANGE THE PASSWORD. Hope you don't laugh. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 22:50, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank you so much. Do you have facebook or skype? I'll add you on either. ~Aquila You already have my Skype. I'll talk to you later since I have school right now. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 13:01, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Derp. Well, message me my account details as soon as you can. ~Aquila I find it quite funny that you blocked me on the W.O.B wiki for ''no reason. I wonder why you're even a admin at all. It wasn't for no reason, and I didn't block you. You assume things too quickly. ~Aquila Sacredknight and his friends on the wiki are claiming to be Gamevial "Super Admins". I was wondering, do such things exist? Thanks, Aquila. ═Vex I don't think so. I think they're making it up. User would have been banned if they were. ~Aquila You assume things too quickly as well. Quiet. You already have a warn. Do you want another block? ~Aquila A block for what? You know why. ~Aquila No I don't... Is it because you dislike/hate me and is nostalgic about the past? :p Just a harmless guess. I've told you the reason on your talk page and you keep coming up with the same conclusion over and over again. In fact, you're the one that deleted the warning. That's a fair enoug reason to block you. ~Aquila Because I read it already. I wanted my ''to be clear. For now. Don't ask. ~Noc Hello, Aquila. Even though you'll take notice of this anyway, I've come to inform you that I once again witnessed another vandalism act of Poison Jam on VexHiveu's profile. Here is the link: http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/User:VexHiveu?diff=43734&oldid=40635 I know you will most likely see it, but this is just to immediately leave the message. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 22:32, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Dapplestar. When she replies to my own message, I will have her blocked since there's obviously no way she can get out of this one without acting like an idiot. ~Aquila Do you now the people insulting me like: probraly useless and stupid, dumb, and idiot? On RiverClan talk page as well as shadowclan talk page and moonclan talk page. Please that would help lots. Thanks!Darkshine903 (talk) 19:57, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I... don't understand what you're asking for... ~Aquila Nvm - . - Darkshine903 (talk) 15:20, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Alysha, can you please delete my profile cuz I forgot my password and all cuz I haven't been on for months so please delete it cuz I'm gonna make a new one. Trust me it's really me. Oh and here's the link http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alysha_Mae_Tan Thank you!! :) 17:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) While I do not have permissions to delete your account from wikia, I can clear your contributions from this wiki. Therefore if you are faking, it will not matter, but I will do as you request. ~Aquila Hi Ender, it's Nutt. I can see that your getting attacked by some kids, I'll gladly help you clean up the wiki just shout! Thank you, Nutt. The request is generous, however I am confident that I will be able to manage this wiki myself. ~Aquila WHY DID U DELET THE STORY I WAS WORKING ON???? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME YOU ARE PICKING ON????? PLEASE PUT IT BACK BECAUSE U KEEP DELETING MY PAGES. i'm not particularly picking on anyone, but the Fly Like A Bird wiki isn't a wiki where you should be writing stories. Before you complain about this, please read over the rules properly. They're very brief and short, so there's no excuse why you shouldn't. Not to mention that your story is ''very poorly grammared. ~Aquila there are no rules about stories.... and dont start being rude to me again. the clans and all that stuff have nothing to do with flab3 so why arnt thoose deleted? please put it back so i can copy it and put it somewhere els because it took forever to make I thought you said you had backups. Either way, I'm not putting it back up. It doesn't matter how long it took you to make, if you're so sore about it, write it somewhere else where people will actually read it and enjoy it, depending on who your audience is. Also, since when was I being 'rude'? The clans are relevant, they are actual groups that play FLaB3. I've seen them for myself and have had quite some contact with them. ~Aquila JUST PLEASE THEN U CAN DELET THEM, I WANT TO PUT THEM SOMEWHERE ELS. You've said yourself you had backups and you could just put up the stories again. Why can't you do that now? Was that a lie? Liars don't deserve much. ~Aquila i said that because i thought i had them copied, i deleted them by acadent because i didnt think you would do this.... now please put them back, i dont want to argu with u Write it again if you're so desperate. It doesn't take long to write something so disorganised. You're acting childish. Oh, and it's evident you haven't read the rules. *Clan pages are permitted, although do not make more than one page for your clan. If you want to create places and such, you can do that as sections on said page *No spam pages. They're extremely annoying and do not benefit our community in any way *No message pages! If you have something to announce to the public, create a blog! *NO CAPS or FULLY BOLD MESSAGES ''And thus, you have broken three rules. I should block you for that. But I won't - I'm going to give you a chance to stop, because I know you'll only whine about it further when the block expires. ~Aquila YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM GIVING UP BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE JUST SELFISH AND WONT DO ANYTHING. HOPE YOUR HAPPY FOR BEING RUDE AND MEAN. NOW I KNOW WHY THERE ARNT MANY PEOPLE ON THIS WIKI..... i didnt want to argu with you but you seem to like doing that instead of being nice. but u never have been nice to me.... Hush, child. One as young as you can't sway me into doing things your way out of guilt. But stop acting so spoilt, it's not like your whole life is over, just rewrite the damn story wherever you want it to be and make your way out of this wiki, which has been, by the way, inactive since way before I became an admin. I only requested such to clean this messhole up and that I did. Though, it's not like someone as young as you would appreciate that I HAVE deleted more than 400 pages since I became an admin. ~Aquila i am not a child, infact i am 17 you idiot.your always causing problems and you are the one who should be banned from this wiki because your only nice to you and your friends. anyone els you see you are rude too. i dont like arguing with people but people like seem to like to do that for attention. your just too proud of yourself because you own this wiki and u can do what ever you want. so stop being mean and be nice for once Your pleads are ignored. I have made my decision and will not continue this further. ~Aquila sorry for arguing with you a few days ago. is that photo really a real picture of you??? Yes. I should probably retake it sometime though. Makes me look bad. ~Aquila no offence, but it kinda does. Since you're obviously such a special snowflake, I'll change it just for you. ~Aquila I was only asking you a question, you dont need to be so damn harsh all the time. And I answered. You kept editing my user page, and I kept telling you not to. If you listen to me, I won't be harsh. ~Aquila